1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a location-based recovery device and risk management system for portable computing devices and data.
2. Related Art
With the advent of telecommunications, it has become useful and desirable for enterprises and individuals to employ various forms of sensors and communications devices to monitor the condition and location of certain assets such as portable computing devices. Advances in digital, electronic and wireless communication devices have extended the range and convenience of portable asset monitoring. Global Positioning Satellites (GPS) such as Inmarstat, Iridium, Globalstar, or Msat now increase the accuracy of portable asset location and movement. Such technologies are significant in improving efficiency and economic management of portable assets. Such devices and business practices are well known in the prior art.
There are approximately a dozen disclosures describing GPS features that relate to portable device theft and recovery that constitutes the known prior art relating to the present invention. The present invention provides novel and useful improvements, methods and processes for reducing economic and property losses related to the theft or loss of portable computing devices which, without limitation, is distinguished from the prior art in the following discussion.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0007039, a method and system are disclosed for expanding law enforcement recovery efforts for missing vehicles using VHF enabled networks and concealed GPS receivers. The present invention application is distinguished in that its hardware elements are novel and unique to the small dimensions of a portable computing device. A further limitation of the prior art is that it substantially provides only passive tracking capabilities. An improvement of this invention over the prior art is the novel enablement of the tracking device to receive and initiate certain limited and useful operations of the stolen or missing computing assets to prevent unauthorized use of its digital content.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0198309 discloses a stolen vehicle tracking and recovering method that utilizes cellular telecommunication networks for providing location guidance information to improve vehicle recovery. An improvement of the present invention over the prior art is its use of an implanted GPS device within a portable computing device that communicates directly with a global positioning satellite network and independently of the operating system of the portable computing device.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0005316, the prior art teaches a mobile system that is provided with a theft recovery mechanism comprising a host chipset and a locator subsystem connected to the host chipset that is arranged to determine a current location of the mobile system; and a main storage connected to the host chipset and arranged to store an operating system (OS) and contain an OS-Present application and/or a Pre-OS application configured to enforce security policies during user authentication and determine whether the mobile system may have been stolen or used inappropriately based on the security policies. A novel improvement of the present invention is its use of an implanted autonomous device that coordinates theft and tracking functions separate from an existing computing operating system. This improvement provides a measure of security from programming interference or compromise by software viruses that can attack and compromise mobile device operating systems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,283, titled “Pager Vehicle Theft Prevention and Recovery System”, the prior art teaches a theft prevention and recovery system using pager network for vehicles, which transmits a designated electronic alarm signal via free space through an electronic transceiver when a remote alarm activation signal is received. The user instructs the transceiver to transmit a continuous pager signal containing longitudinal and latitudinal coordinates generated by the GPS. The longitudinal and latitudinal coordinates allow the car to be traced and recovered. The present invention is distinguished from this prior art because its mode of operation configures to the unique parameters of a personal computing system, which contains data files. In the event of a loss or theft of the personal computing system, a novel improvement of the present invention is that it can determine and activate procedures on the data files if such data files must be cordoned off, destroyed, encrypted or transmitted to a remote and secure location.
Other prior art is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0180207, which involves secure radio frequency identification (RFID) backup/restore for computing/pervasive devices. This prior art uses an automated RFID based data backup and recovery system for a computing device to invoke logic to initiate physical copying and transmission of digital storage device content to remote storage device. The present invention is distinguished by its separate universal GPS device that is installed in a portable computing device. Further the present invention requires positive activation by the user and can trigger disablement of the host computing device to prevent economic loss related to a potential disclosure breach of proprietary, personal or commercial data.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0033616, titled “Smart Container Gateway”, the prior art comprises a smart container gateway that provides communication with global and local networks, container and cargo security sensors and cargo identification tags. The smart container gateway communicates with one or more networks by means of an integrated structural RF antenna, power generator and radio control subsystem. The present invention is distinguished in that its application requires insertion of a compact and covert device into the interior space of the portable computing device and requires external power from the host device and external activation prior to performing or activating to perform any function.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0017900, titled “Tracking Unit”, the prior art describes a tracking unit for assisting in the recovery of stolen monies or other property includes a housing containing a GPS receiver for receiving GPS signals from overhead satellites, a cellular phone transceiver, a microprocessor, and a battery. Following a theft, the microprocessor activates the cellular phone transceiver to dial the telephone number of a central monitoring station. The present invention is distinguished in that it is directly installed into the theft risk (i.e. the portable computing device) in which it is installed.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0075539, titled “Vehicle Monitoring System”, the prior art discloses “remote theft monitoring for vehicle by sensing vehicle displacement, engine operation and key entry.” When a possible theft condition is determined, the service provider server will generate a message to alert a security agency. The present invention disclosure is distinguished by its use in portable computing devices and its requirement for active external activation by an owner to operate its novel features and benefits.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,269, titled “Wide Area Wireless System for Access Into Vehicles and Fleets for Control, Security, Messaging, Reporting and Tracking”, the prior art invention uses a paging signal initiated by owner if his or her vehicle is stolen, on-board paging receiver, decoder, controller, alarm and ultimate disablement of vehicle. The present invention is an improvement in its use of a novel software based method that employs an insertable GPS device into portable computing devices. In the present invention, a novel software based method computes a GPS system purchase price related to the savings from economic loss by recovery or by cash compensation in the event of an unrecoverable loss of said portable computing device.
Notwithstanding the prior art discussed herein, the invention is novel because none of the prior disclosures either alone or in combination are sufficient to disclose the invention set forth in this application. As a result, the present invention offers numerous advantages over the prior art, including, without limitation:
a) The claimed invention discloses a novel and useful GPS device and antennae system that may be covertly and efficiently installed into a portable computing device.
b) The invention is a novel means to employ software in the GPS device that may instruct the portable computing device to transmit, alter or destroy data files in the portable computing device to prevent loss of economic value or personal privacy.
c) The invention is a novel software based method and financial system to acquire and install such a GPS device and software and to provide an insurance product to compensate for loss by the theft of or accidental loss of portable computing devices.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.